


Holtzbert Drabbles

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: ENJOY!!!, F/F, I'm holtzbert trash, it gay, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of the Holtzbert drabbles from my tumblr account! Enjoy guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theory of a Smile

Theories, hypothesis, proven facts and laws of science. These were what Jillian Holtzmann had dedicated her life to knowing and to breaking when possible. And she had done so, on several occasions. She created a proton pack that was practically a nuclear bomb and could capture creatures from another dimension just because she wanted to. No rules applied to her when she made her machines and her weapons. There wasn’t a single aspect of science she didn’t excel in. Human interaction had never been a concern for her. A joke here, a smile there, she had gotten plenty of women in her bed, enough to never be alone. But that didn’t quell the feeling of loneliness.    


Abby Yates flipped her world upside down when they met, became her first and best friend. Jillian wasn’t alone anymore. They studied the paranormal and she was allowed to create anything she imagined, no questions asked. Abby encouraged her and pushed her to be better. She believed in her. Jillian thought nothing could ever challenge her, she could conquer anything she put her mind to. She was practically untouchable, until she met Erin Gilbert.    


“Come here often?” It was a one liner she had used on hundreds of women, but instead of the usual giggle and flirtatious smile, Erin looked at her like something she needed to study. An equation she couldn’t figure out. When they shook hands Jillian felt strangely compelled to get her in bed, something she brushed off as her seeing a sexual challenge. Erin took them to the Aldridge Mansion and was slimed by a ghost. Jillian thought it was the most beautiful and hilarious thing she’d ever seen. Erin joined the team soon after and then came Patty, completing their happy little family. They saved the world and kicked ghost ass, but Jillian still couldn’t figure Erin out. She poured over the woman in private, sketching her and writing equations to try to map her smile and the curve of her hips, the way her nose would crinkle when she read something extra interesting.  It was past one in the morning when Jillian was working her hardest, newest ghost catching trap forgotten as she grew closer and closer to what she thought was the answer. Half an hour passed, then an hour. She was no closer to the answer. Frustrated and tired she fell asleep, a fresh sketch of Erin set aside so her face didn’t smudge it.    


When she woke up the next morning it was to the presence of someone standing beside her. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what she was doing and then she was bolting upright, hands grasping for her papers. The person jumped and turned to look at her, her cheeks bright red and her eyes wide. Jillian met the eyes of the one and only Erin Gilbert and her heart shriveled up in her chest.    


“Did you draw all of these?” Erin whispered, holding her sketches, her equations. Jillian gulped and nodded.

  
“Sure did…”   


“Holtz, I had no idea- Why didn’t you tell me?” Jillian shrugged and rubbed at her face, still slightly groggy.    


“I dunno, didn’t think you’d like it. Figured you were straight and it didn’t matter.” She forced out a laugh but quieted down when Erin’s face scrunched up. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, or made you hate me. I can understand if you want to leave now, you wouldn’t want to be around someone who has feelings for you if it made you awkward plus I’m a little crazy and-” Erin grabbed her by the face and pulled her into a short kiss, quieting her.    


“You talk too much sometimes. I have feelings for you too Holtz. Jillian…” Saying her name made both their cheeks flare dark red.    


“So what does this mean?”    


“I guess whatever you want…” Jillian’s lips spread in a grin and she tugged Erin down for another kiss.    


“Wanna be my girlfriend?” Erin laughed against her lips and kissed her again, Jillian’s hands grabbing her hips to pull her closer.    


“Yes, Jillian, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Erin rolled her eyes as Jillian whooped, pulling away to dance around her. 

“What are you doing?” Erin turned to watch her hips gyrate.    


“It’s called peacocking. Get used to it.” Erin laughed and Jillian pulled her into the dance, spinning her around the room. By the time the other two ghostbusters got to base Jillian and Erin were curled up on the couch, laughing and talking about anything and everything.    


“It’s about damn time.” Abby barely glanced up as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “I called it. You owe me ten bucks.”


	2. Maneater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jillian finds Erin and dancing to Maneater

Jillian was tightening the last bolt on her containment unit when she heard the click of her stereo and an upbeat intro come on. She’d know that song anywhere. She checked the other bolts and when she was satisfied she slid out from underneath her contraption, standing slowly to figure out who was in her lab. The first phrase of the song started and Jillian could hear someone singing along in the corner. That’s where she’d placed Erin’s white board. Erin. She peeked around a pile of junk metal and there she was, dancing to the beat of the song. She was scribbling down equations and Jillian was hypnotized by the way her hips bounced and swayed. The song reached its chorus and Erin sang along softly. 

“Ohh, here she comes. Watch out boy she'll chew you up, oh here she comes. She’s a maneater.” Her equation halted and she was writing something else, it look like a word from where Jillian was hiding, but she couldn’t get a good enough look. Erin sighed loudly and then bent to the side to grab her eraser and there it was. Her name. Her name! Jillian Holtzmann. Never before had it looked so beautiful than in the handwriting of the awkward physicist. Erin studied it a moment before she began erasing it, humming the song slightly louder than before. Jillian took the distracted opportunity to sneak up behind her. She wound her arms around Erin’s waist and the other woman spun around quickly, Jillian drawing closer and pressing her against the white board.    


“I don’t have much of a taste for men but,” she let her eyes sweep down the taller woman, admiring the view. “You might not taste too bad.” She accented the comment with a wink and Erin’s face flared bright red.    


“I-I was just- I mean I was… Um…” Jillian laughed and moved slightly closer, the small hitch in Erin’s breathing making her grin grow. “I would be so into that. Shoot, I mean…” If it were possible her face turned a darker shade of red.    


“So, want me to show just how a maneater gets down?” She grips Erin’s hips and grinds against her, winking at her simultaneously.    


“I-I we, oh fuck it.” Erin grabs her by the face and pulls her in for a kiss, teeth and tongue clashing together.    


“Why don’t we get outta here? I have a fresh can of Pringles and some old Root Beer at my place.” Erin laughed at her ridiculous attempt at seducing her.    


“Sounds like a plan to me.”


	3. Beach Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters go to the beach and Holtzmann gets a very welcome surprise

Holtz thought her skin was going to melt off if the heat didn't let up soon. She was sprawled starfish style on the concrete floor. 

“That’s it I'm calling it.” Abby slammed her papers down and walked into the main part of the firehouse. “We’re taking the day off and going to the beach. Let’s go, get ready now, I will leave without you.” Holtz rolled up and clunked up the steps to the third floor, grumbling as she zombie walked into her room to change. “Holtz you better move your ass!” 

An hour later and the gang was climbing out of the Ecto-3, the newest version of their ghostbusting machine. Holtz was sporting her usual, an old fashioned pair of trunks and a black bikini top, the trunks riding low on her hips. Abby was rocking high-waisted swimsuit bottoms and a bikini top, both a light pink with blue polka dots. Patty was wearing a dark red swimsuit, the back and sides open, the top and bottom connected by a strip of fabric in the front. Erin was more reserved, shorts down to her knees and a light t-shirt. After grabbing their stuff the four friends headed down the beach, finding a place where they could spread their towels out. 

“That water looks amazing!” Holtz screeched as she raced for the crashing waves, tumbling into them and getting completely soaked within seconds. Patty and Erin spread out their towels then sat down. 

“You not gonna swim baby?” Erin looked up to find Patty’s attention on her, Abby already gone, probably to flirt up guys. 

“I've never been much of a swimmer…” Patty nodded and grabbed a book. 

“I understand. I used to love it, but after swimming in the Bronx,” Patty shivered. “It gets real old real fast.” Erin nodded her head. While Patty got lost in the world of reading, Erin watched the beach around them. Several families were there, along with large groups of college students. She was unable to spot Holtz until she heard a scream, and found the engineer surrounded by a gaggle of college girls. She had wrestled a shark and was telling the girls about it. Erin felt her annoyance spike as Holtz released the fish and the girls moved in closer, hands touching her shoulders and upper arms. 

“Why are you two sitting there being all lazy?” Erin jumped as Abby’s came up behind her, Patty seemingly unfazed. 

“Book.” Abby nodded and looked down at Erin, an eyebrow cocked. 

“And what’s your excuse?” Erin stuttered, but when no words came out she shrugged. “Come on. At least walk in the water with me.” Erin sighed and stood beside her friend.  

“Okay.” Abby grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water, the waves lapping at their ankles. Erin walked until the water was to her knees, just below her shorts, and ran her fingers through it. It was the perfect temperature against her too hot skin. Erin heard a loud giggle and as she looked up to find the source a large splash of water hit her, soaking her from head to toe. She gasped and opened her eyes, furious, to find Holtz looking sheepishly at her. 

“Sorry, Er. They dared me to.” Erin looked at the group of girls behind Holtz and glared, then trudged back up the beach, dripping wet. “Come on Erin, don't be mad.” Holtz was right behind her, bottom lip worried between her lip. When Erin reached her towel she grabbed it and threw it at Holtz to hold, the grabbed the bottom of her shirt and stripped it off, kicking her shorts off after and shoving them both in a plastic bag. She grabbed her towel from Holtz, who had gone slack jawed, and rubbed at her hair. When Holtz did nothing but stare, Erin’s frown deepened. 

“What?” 

“I didn't realize you were hiding such a smoking body under all that stiff fabric.” Erin felt her face flush and then she remembered what she’d put on under her clothes. The only bathing suit she owned was a light blue bikini, the bottoms low riding and the top exaggerating what she normally kept hidden. She had bought it for a party Phil had invited her to, hoping that it would get him to sleep with her. It had worked, but after that Erin had no reason to use it until now. 

“Shut up Holtz…” Holtzmann’s eyes widened and Erin could tell she had something on the tip of her tongue when Erin felt someone walk up behind her. 

“Hey, we saw what happened, and are you okay? This chick’s not bothering you is she?” It was a triad of young men, all the stereotypical sort of attractive Erin would have gone bonkers for. 

“Yeah I'm fine. Thank you.” 

“Um, hey, we have like a cooler of beer over there if you’d like to join us.” Holtz took in a sharp breath and then her arm was around Erin’s waist, pulling her close. 

“Sorry boys, but she’s got all she needs right here.” Erin turned to look at her confused and the look on Holtz’s face did nothing to help. She looked unbelievably angry. 

“Alright, but if you change your mind you’re always welcome.” One of them shot her a wink and they walked away. 

“Holtz what the hell was that?” Holtzmann’s arm never left her waist as Erin turned to look at her. 

“Don't tell me you actually wanted to go with those giant idiots? I mean look at them. Brawn overpowers brain there.” Erin felt her own temper flare and she stepped out of Holtz’s embrace. 

“I'm single and maybe I did want to go with them, that wasn't yours to decide Holtzmann.” 

“Well maybe I don't want you to go with them.” Holtz’s voice was steely but quiet. 

“Why the hell not Holtzmann? I don't understand why you’re being so weird about this!” Holtz growled and grabbed Erin by the shoulders, then yanked her forward for a kiss. When she finally pulled away, chest heaving, Erin just stared at her wide eyed. 

“So yeah, that's why.” Erin was frozen, her brain running at a light speed. “Are you going to say anything or are you going to stare at me all day?” Holtz was getting nervous. Erin blinked slowly and met Holtz’s eyes, her mind screaming one thing over and over again. Erin lifted her hands to cup Holtz’s face, then pulled her in for another kiss. This one was deeper and hotter, Erin felt like she was going to combust. When she finally pulled away Holtz was bright red and her eyes were wide, lips kiss swollen and slightly apart. 

“Why did you wait so long to do that?” Erin slid her hands down and around Holtz’s neck, pulling her closer. 

“I don't know… but I'm sure as hell glad I did it now.” Holtz glanced down at her lips and then they were leaning in again, inching closer. 

“Get a room god dammit!” Patty tossed a towel at them and the two pulled away, Holtz grinning and Erin blushing like a maniac. 

“Thanks Patty…” Erin jumped as Abby decided to join them again. 

“What did I miss?” Holtz and Erin shared a look and Patty groaned. 

Holtz winked at Erin and then turned to their friend, a sly smirk on her face, “Nothin.”


	4. The Dr.'s Holtzmann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayor is holding a banquet to honor the Ghostbusters, and Erin has a bombshell to lay down

Erin swirled her martini around and skimmed her eyes over the room lazily. Just another banquet in their honor thanking them for saving the world. As much as she loved rubbing her success in her old colleagues faces, it was getting boring. She was ready for another call, another job, something to get her adrenaline rushing and her heart racing. She felt a warm presence at her side as an arm snaked around her waist and the smell of vanilla and motor oil filled her senses. 

"What's shakin babe?" Erin rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before setting it down. 

“You are so bad at this whole subtle thing.” Holtz’s grin was wide and unabashed and Erin felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. 

“I thought the point of a love affair was that I get to have you whenever I want.” Holtz’s grip tightened and she pulled Erin closer, her lips brushing Erin’s cheek. 

“Jill, I-” 

“Excuse me, Dr. Gilbert? It’s an honor to meet you ma’am!” A young grad student appeared at her side and grabbed her hand, shaking it vigorously. Holtz and Erin rolled their eyes simultaneously and shared a pointed look. 

“Dr. Holtzmann…” Erin mumbled under her breath before turning a smiling face to the young man. “Yes, how may I help you?” The boy seemed to light up and he started talking quickly shooting rapid fire questions left and right. Erin barely kept up, her annoyance only growing as time stretched on and on and he continued to talk. 

“Everyone if you could find your seats, please. We’ll begin the formal proceedings in only a moment.” Fighting the urge to praise a God, Erin gave the boy a polite nod and walked away as quickly as was polite. 

“That kid seemed pretty interesting, did ya learn anything knew?” Holtz was smirking at her, eyes sweeping down to her toes and then back up to meet her eyes. Erin merely snorted and slipped into a chair at the “table of honor” as the mayor had called it. Abby and Patty were waiting for them, knowing smiles on their faces. Holtz slid into the chair beside her and got comfortable, sliding down and slinging an arm across the back. 

“You two haven't gotten in any trouble yet have you?” Abby’s tone was serious but her eyes were all joke. Holtz gasped and sat up in her chair, then leaned in close. 

“What did you hear? Any juicy gossip?” Her mouth split into a grin. Patty shook her head and slapped a hand on the engineer’s shoulder.

“Baby, you already know what the gossip is.” 

“I know I just like hearing it again.” Holtz relaxed back in her chair and turned her attention to Erin. Before she could say anything, however, the Mayor stood and applause filled the room. Holtz slow clapped loudly, cheering, as the others clapped politely, trying not to roll their eyes. He started off on a long spiel about how honored we was that the Ghostbusters worked so closely with the city and blah blah blah. Holtz wasn't paying attention. Instead, her eyes were drawn to long auburn hair falling into Erin’s face. Before she could think it through she brushed the hair behind Erin’s ear and then ran her finger down her neck to her shoulder. Erin looked over at her, eyes wide and cheeks darkening significantly. 

“Jillian, I-” 

“And our next speaker is Dr. Gilbert.” All eyes turned to Erin and she fought the urge to groan. Could she not get one sentence out before being interrupted. She stood gracefully and made her way over to the podium, smiling politely until the applause died down. She began a speech she had practiced for days and knew upside down and backwards. Thanking the mayor for the support and the city for their cooperation. When she had finished the room erupted in polite applause. Erin glanced down at Holtz and felt her heart swell at the smile the other woman was giving her. Her confidence spiked and she tapped on the mic, effectively getting everyone's attention.

“One last little thing, it’ll only take a minute. I’d like to thank my team for always being there for me and supporting me.” The other women smiled at her and as she met Holtz’s eyes, she licked her lips. “And also, we’re married.” She pointed at Holtzmann and the entire room went deathly quiet. “Thank you.” She slid back into her seat and Holtz wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. Quiet mumbling started up around the room as gossip spread, everyone taking a guess at how long they’d missed out on the Ghostbusters’ power couple. 

“Way to grow a pair Gilbert didn't know you had it in you.”

“It’s not Gilbert anymore.” She cupped Holtz’s cheek and pulled her into another kiss, softer but longer. 

“Oh, get a room.” Abby threw a cracker at them and Erin pulled away slowly, teeth worrying her lower lip. 

“Was that okay?” It was a breathless murmur but Holtz understood. She always did. 

“Are you kidding? That was the best speech I've ever heard. The beginning and middle were pretty boring, but the ending.” Her mouth split in a dazzling smile and Erin fought the urge to take her then and there. “This may be a bit forward, what with you being a married woman and all, but would you like to get out of here?” Holtz leaned into her and whispered in her ear, and Erin shivered as her hair stood on end. 

“You’ll have to ask my wife.” Erin met Holtz’s gaze with a playful smile and the other woman’s grin only grew. 

“I think she’d be okay with it.” Erin laughed and pulled Holtz in for a short kiss. 

“Well, in that case, lead the way.” Holtz whooped and grabbed her hand, practically dragging Erin away from the party.


	5. Slow Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Erin woke breathing heavily and sobbing, Jillian was there, her arms wrapping around Erin’s waist to pull their bodies flush together.

Time slowed to a crawl. Jillian felt every muscle in her body contract as she lunged for Erin, fingers spread wide in an attempt to grab her. Erin’s arm shot out and as Jillian braced herself against the ledge she grabbed Erin by the wrist, halting her decent. The other woman gave a cry of pain but grabbed onto Jillian with her other hand, holding on for dear life. 

“We gotta get it away from Holtzmann!” Abby’s voice rang out over the sound of the proton streams and the crashing noise of a ghost tearing its way through the hotel. 

It had been such an easy call. A class II wreaking havoc on the top floors of a hotel whose name Jillian couldn't pronounce. The busters had split into teams as they normally did, Abby and Patty going one way and Jillian and Erin going the other. Jillian had made a joke about something stupid and cheesy, and Erin had turned to look at her, her eyes shining as she laughed. It took Jillian’s breath away and stilled every muscle but her pounding heart. Erin’s attention had only changed for a moment, just barely a millisecond, but it was enough for the ghost to push a food cart into her and send her crashing through a window. Why fancy hotels had walls made of windows Jillian would never understand. It was just a safety hazard. 

Back in the present, Jillian grunted with the effort of pulling Erin up, her muscles screaming at her. She finally pulled the physicist back through the hole and onto the floor and then she dropped to her knees and hugged her. Jillian could feel Erin sobbing and pulled the shaking woman into her lap. 

“It’s okay Erin, I’ve got you.It ’s okay.” Erin clutched onto her sides and buried her head in Jillian’s shoulder, completely losing it as she sobbed uncontrollably. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.” Jillian’s voice had softened tremendously as Erin pushed further into her, practically laying on top of her. “Never.” Holtz heard commotion behind her and she reached around her back to grab a proton-pistol. She whipped her head around and captured the class II without a second thought, completely decimating it with a single flick of her wrist. With the ghost gone, she turned her attention back to Erin, who’s silent sobs had slowed down. 

“You saved my life.” Erin’s voice cracked on the last word as she pulled away to meet Jillian’s gaze. 

“I would do anything to keep you safe.” Erin’s eyes widened and then she was leaning in, their lips touching in an almost-scared kiss. Holtz kissed her back and Erin practically melted on top of her, hands gripping the sides of Jillian’s suit. When they pulled away Erin hiccuped, a restrained sob caught in her throat. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay Erin.” Jillian’s hand cupped her face and she wiped away the tears that began streaming down her face. 

“I-I wanna go home.” There was a slight wobble to her voice, but Jillian understood. 

“Then let's get you home.” Jillian stood and lifted Erin to her feet, an arm going around the taller woman’s waist to steady her. Abby and Patty had been standing back but as Jillian stood they rushed to Erin’s side. 

“Erin oh my god, are you okay?” Abby grabbed her face and turned it to look at both sides, eyes scanning for blood. Erin nodded and took a deep breath, willing the tears away. 

“Just get me home.” The statement was aimed at Jillian, dark grey eyes pleading with icy blues. Jillian nodded and tightened her hold on Erin’s waist then led her towards the elevator. 

\--------

As soon as they were back at the firehouse Jillian led Erin up the stairs and into the crazy world that was her room. 

“This isn't exactly how I planned bringing you to my room the first time, but I’ll take it.” Jillian tried at a joke but earned nothing more than a small smile from Erin. “Sit on the bed.” Erin did as she was told and Holtz grabbed her boots, removing them slowly. When Erin gave no sign of being uncomfortable Jillian grabbed the zipper to her suit, hands shaking slightly. 

“Is this how you imagined undressing me the first time would be?” Jillian was shocked at the joke, her eyes going wide as they met Erin’s. “I'm kidding Holtz.” 

“Jillian.” Erin’s brows screwed together in confusion, her head tilting slightly to the side. “Call me Jillian when we’re alone.” The zipper reached its end and Jillian grabbed Erin’s sleeves, pushing the suit off her shoulders and dragging the sleeves down her arms. Jillian’s eyes skimmed over Erin’s body, surprised by the lack of clothes. 

“I thought I'd be going to bed right after the bust…” Jillian’s eyebrows raised and Erin blushed, rolling her eyes. “I meant going to bed alone.” 

“Well then, you’re one lucky gal.” Jillian winked at her and Erin groaned. Jillian shed her own suit and bulky clothes and slid into the bed at Erin’s side, pulling her close under the big bundle of blankets. 

“You saved my life Jillian.” A shiver rolled up her spine at the sound of her on Erin’s lips, mind immediately turning to what it would sound like screaming it, throat hoarse. 

“Like I said earlier, I would do anything to keep you safe.” Jillian cupped Erin’s cheeks and pulled her in for a light kiss. “Now sleep.” 

When Erin woke breathing heavily and sobbing, Jillian was there, her arms wrapping around Erin’s waist to pull their bodies flush together. 

“I’ve got you, it’s okay Erin. Just breathe.” When her breathing evened out and she fell limp Jillian ran a hand through her hair, then kissed her forehead. “I’ll never leave your side.” Jillian ran scoop finger down Erin’s cheek and settled against the pillows, falling asleep instantly. 


End file.
